Gee, My Very Own Prince Charming
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Disney movies and black ice force Kate to figure out why she suddenly likes Sleeping Beauty a whole lot better than she used to... Tate


Disclaimer: Not mine. Not a bit.

A/N: You know when you're obsessed with NCIS when you watch a Disney movie and you start thinking about the resemblance of the main characters to NCIS characters… Anyhow, here's a fluffy post-ep for Witness, also plays on my aforementioned Disney incident. I am hereby invoking authors priveledge: it's winter, it's icy, and Kate lives in an apartment building. Tate.

Gee, My Very Own Prince Charming… 

"That's real nice, McGee." Kate smiled down at the slightly nervous agent. He nodded and went back to writing.

"Hey, Probie, good work. I'm out of here." Tony grabbed his coat. "Kate, you might want to pick up those carrot sticks."

"Only if you clean up the peanuts." Tony grumbled and ducked under her desk to find all the peanuts he'd thrown as Kate bent over to grab all the carrot sticks. She stood up to see Tony shamelessly staring at her rear end.

"Ogling me, DiNozzo?" She emptied her hands over the trash can and put them on her hips. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, very much so." He grinned and picked up her coat. "May I escort you out, Milady?"

He put a hand on her back and led her towards the elevator. Kate frowned at him. "Milady?"

He smiled guiltily. "I babysat for a friend of mine last night and I had to watch about seven Disney movies. It rubs off on you a bit."

The elevator doors slid shut, and Kate smiled. "You, babysitting? You didn't by any chance make a video of that?"

"Very funny, Kate, I'll have you know I'm great with kids." He smirked. "They love me."

"Right…"

Kate couldn't get to her car fast enough. Tony was going on non-stop about Disney movies and small children, and it was driving her up the wall. Unfortunately, her car wouldn't start. Of all the days… he was never going to let her forget this. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Could I get a ride home? My car seems to be on strike."

Tony's smile got wider, something Kate hadn't been sure was possible. "Sure, Kate. Hop in." As she reluctantly slid into his car, he asked the question she'd known was coming. "What's your favorite Disney movie?"

She sighed. "Any chance you're going to let up before you find out?"

He flashed a grin that made her go weak in the knees. "Nope."

"Fine. I always liked Sleeping Beauty."

"Really?" Tony lifted one had from the steering wheel to scratch the back of his neck. "Why?"

"Because it's one of the few movies where you get to know the prince. He has a name other than Charming, he has a personality, and he really seems to like the girl."

"Wow." He turned to look at her. "You've really given this some thought, huh?"

Kate flushed slightly. "Well, I babysat a LOT as a child, and for some reason they all liked Disney movies. I had a tendency to sit there for the umpteenth time and try to decide what I would have done in that situation."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought most of the girls were stupid, and half of the princes looked like girls." She glanced over at Tony.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Snow White."

"Why?"

"Because I liked how the hunter risked his life to save Snow White and how the prince fell in love with her even when he didn't know she was the princess." They'd pulled up in front of Kate's apartment building. "I also liked how he got to kiss her awake at the end. Every time I've tried that, I've gotten kneed in the groin for my troubles."

Kate smiled as Tony came around to open the door. She noticed with some surprise that he seemed to intend to walk her into her building. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know, but I'm having fun playing the gentlema-oops!" Tony had fallen flat on his back. Black ice strikes again.

Kate knelt down next to him. "Tony? Tony, you ok?" When there was no answer, she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest for a minute. An idea occurred to her and she leaned forward. "Some Prince Charming I have. He falls asleep on me though his own obstinance Did he listen when I told him I'd be fine?." She gently placed her lips against his, pulling away almost immediately. Her plan of a quick kiss (to waken her sleeping Prince) was foiled when two strong arms came up and pulled her back down.

"Tony… mph! Tony! What are you doing?"

He smiled, but there was a touch of vulnerability behind the smile that told Kate that whatever he was about to say, she needed to sit up and take notice, because it was going to be big. So, she wasn't too surprised when he said, "Claiming my princess, of course."

"Do you want the Princess to stick around? Or are you going to go find another one somewhere in a week?" Kate extended the metaphor, needing to know if he was serious about this.

"I can't go find another one. This one's got my full attention, and always will." He propped himself up on his elbows so he could talk to her better. "I'm not going anywhere. I want this to work out."

Kate smiled down at him. "Gee," she grumbled. "I finally get my very own Prince Charming and I have to wake him up from an unnatural sleep. Go figure." She leaned down, not noticing the cold seeping through her glove as she braced a hand to kiss him again.

Fade to black, roll credits.


End file.
